The present invention relates to pages in general and more specifically to documents of text processing systems, Portal Pages, Web pages, or any other type of pages having a certain layout that may be specialized by others, and in particular a system and method which provides the ability to create, retrieve, specify, and manipulate that layout in a hierarchical manner.
Without restricting the scope of the present invention to Portal Pages only, the present invention will be discussed with respect to Portal Pages as a preferred embodiment of the present invention.